


Abort Mission

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Things start falling apart after Steve and the Rogue Avengers leave Wakanda.





	Abort Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/gifts).



> Wix, I can't remember which of your stories inspired this.
> 
> Delmara, your story Why Didn't You Call, has some of the same feel, so I thought I'd give this to you too. 
> 
> Trigger Warning at the bottom

* * *

It amazed Steve how fast the other rogue Avengers were found and arrested after they left Wakanda.

The group had split in two at the start to minimize the risk of being recognized.

Clint, Natasha, and Wanda in one group and Steve, Sam, and Scott in the other.

Steve had thought it was a great plan. Natasha could look like an entirely different person when she wanted to, able to interact with people where they’d otherwise be recognized. Scott was similar, since no one really knew his face.

They also figured keeping Wanda close to Clint would ease the girl’s frustration.

It was obvious that Sam would go with Steve. With Bucky still frozen in Wakanda, Sam was Steve’s right hand man.

It had been a solid plan, splitting up and agreeing to use some of SHIELD’s old tech to keep in contact, yet everything fell apart so fast.

Surprisingly enough, Natasha was the first to be caught. Her group had been in India. She had gone alone to an open market get in contact with one of her ‘associates’. A UN sanctioned taskforce had swarmed her. Even with the last of her widow bites and a few guns she’d picked up on the way, she’d been apprehended.

It hadn’t been in the news and Steve only found out about it nearly a week later after Clint and Wanda made it safely out of India.

Steve was frustrated and not for the first time he wanted to call Toni.

In truth, he always wanted to call her, to hear her voice and put all this nonsense behind them. He wanted to hear her laugh the same way she did when he woke her up with kisses. He wanted to hear her gripe at him, joking about his ‘old man’ habits.

God, it had only been a week since the whole Civil War debacle and he ached just to see her smile, to erase the memory of her look of fear when he brought down his shield.

He resisted though.

Steve knew she’d eventually call him and that they’d get everything sorted out soon enough.

Steve deciding that regrouping would be the best course of action. No one said anything against his plan. It was a relief considering he was used to Toni questioning details and throwing out alternatives.

That plan didn’t work out though.

The taskforce somehow caught wind of Steve and his group’s location.

They set up a trap that Steve easily saw through. He led his group away, only having to fight a few of the UN’s lapdogs.

The taskforce kept dogging them, always a few steps behind.

After a week of being chased around Scott disappeared in the night. Steve knew right away that his provisional teammate hadn’t been able to stick to his guns. He was proven right when a few days later Scott along with Pym Industries made a public apology for his involvement.

Neither Steve or Sam said anything, they didn’t need to with Clint’s shouting over the telephone about how Steve should have kept a better eye on him.

Steve and Sam finally shook their tail.

Not a day later there was breaking news on the radio they had on in their car.

The broadcast was in French, but Steve was able to make out most of it.

Clint and Wanda were cornered and it was all Natasha’s fault.

She had betrayed them.

The broadcaster went on about the negotiating tactics she was using to try to corral the pair into turning themselves in.

Steve cursed to himself and Sam looked at him in confusion, not understanding French.

Steve pulled the car into a grocery store parking lot, not able to concentrate on driving.

Sam tried to ask him what was going on, but Steve quickly hushed him.

Steve grinned when it was clear that Wanda and Clint wouldn’t be convinced.

Then the fighting started and Steve’s smile faded.

Natasha knew all of Clint’s moves and she apparently divulged that to the taskforce.

Wanda was cutting through swaths of people, but the broadcaster went on about Natasha’s gymnastic fetes.

The breath was knocked out of Steve as the announcer said Wanda was down and not moving.

A headshot that somehow got through her shield.

“She’s just a kid,” Steve whispered, his voice cracking.

“Steve, what’s happening? You gotta talk to me.”

“Wanda’s dead.”

“What? What do you mean she’s dead?!”

“She’s dead! That bitch Natasha betrayed us!” Steve curled in on himself, not knowing what to do. He had trusted Natasha and she did this. She was a damn snake and almost as bad as Hydra.

Steve slammed his fist against the steering wheel, caving it in.

“Damn it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He kept punching the wheel, his fist going deeper and deeper into the car with every hit.

“Steve! You gotta calm down! You’re drawing attention to us.” Sam flailed his hands, not knowing what to do.

“Fuck!” As Steve pulled his arm back a hard piece of plastic went flying, gashing into Sam’s forehead.

“Jesus, Steve! Stop!” Sam grabbed Steve’s forearm and Steve felt his energy drain away.

“If Toni had just been reasonable.” He was supposed to be holding her in his arms right now. Coaxing her with the promise of sex and food into leaving the lab.

With a slow motion, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his flip phone. He knew Toni had to be carrying its twin, probably holding it tight, waiting for him to call.

He half expected the phone to ring, for her to apologize for fucking up everything.

Steve glared down at the phone, ignoring Sam and the broadcast.

When it didn’t ring Steve growled.

“Let’s go.” Steve grabbed his bag and got out of the car.

Not bothering to look around, Steve knocked out the window of the car next to them and unlocked it.

Sam was scurrying to get his own bag, blathering something that Steve didn’t care to listen to.

After rewiring the car, it started up. Sam only had half a second to jump in before Steve took off.

*

They were hiding in a warehouse like common criminals.

He knew the world would come to its senses and welcome them back like the heroes they were. It just wasn’t happening fast enough for his liking.

Steve glanced at the flip phone. He was the love of Toni’s life. She should have called him by now.

They were star crossed lovers.

Steve had travelled across time for her and Toni had given up her philandering ways for him.

All she had to do was say sorry and call off the whole accords nonsense.

She was so damn stubborn though. It was one of the reasons he loved her, but it also drove him crazy.

He still couldn’t believe what had happened yesterday.

Wanda was dead and Natasha had captured Clint.

And now Sam was giving Steve weird looks.

He was being ridiculous. Steve had already apologized for accidentally hurting Sam. He’d even helped him stitch up the head wound once he’d calmed down.

“Whatever you got to say, stow it. I need to plan our next move.” Steve put the flip phone back into his pocket. Sam’s lips thinned out.

“After your stunt yesterday the UN has to know we’re around here,” Sam said.

“Sam.” There was a warning in his tone.

“You know what? Maybe it’s better if I go it alone.” Sam stood up, grabbing his bag.

“You’re being bullheaded. Sit down and think it through. You can’t let your emotions control you.” Steve gestured back to the box Sam had been sitting on.

Sam snorted.

“That’s rich, coming from you. The second we left Wakanda you started acting strange.” Steve gave him an incredulous look.

“The one that’s acting strange is Toni. The second she got the idea of the accords in her little mind she started acting strange.” Steve waved dismissively.

“Little mind? I don’t know if you’re being sexist or just an asshole. You might not agree with her, but that’s no reason to be disrespectful, especially since you two are dating.” Sam shouldered his bag.

“You just don’t understand our relationship.” What did Sam know? He was a bachelor.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m out of here.” Sam began walking away. Steve gritted his teeth.

“You’re a damn quitter, Sam Wilson! I’m better off without you dragging me down!”

Sam didn’t give any sign that he heard him, leaving without a word.

*

Sam was caught four days later.

Served the damn traitor right.

*

Steve was shaking his leg as he searched the internet.

He had refused to sign the accords since they wouldn’t let him help the people.

This damn witch hunt was standing in his way of him being the hero he was.

He had to take action, make the world safe again.

Then all the naysayers would have to swallow their pride and let him come back.

He just had to find the perfect conflict and save the day.

Nothing fit the bill though.

Steve bit his lip and without thinking he googled Toni Stark. He needed to know that she was in as much pain as he was.

The news article that came up made his breath catch in his throat.

_Toni Stark seen Leaving Abortion Clinic_

How could she do this to him? She knew—She damn well knew that he wanted a family!

Steve immediately grabbed his flip phone and punched in her number.

_“We’re sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected—”_

He smashed the phone in his hand.

*

Getting safe passage across the Atlantic was difficult, but not impossible.

The whole trip was filled with Steve pacing and grumbling.

The only blessing was that he was in the cargo hold of the ship and didn’t have to keep a low profile.

From there he took a taxi to Avengers Tower, where he knew Toni would be.

He almost smiled when his access code worked.

Steve got into the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently.

The doors opened on the penthouse level.

“Toni!” he called out. “How dare you get an abor—” There was a sharp pinch on his neck, cutting him off.

Steve pulled out a dart and started feeling woozy. Another one hit him, this time in the shoulder.

“Hello, Steve,” Toni said as she walked into the room. She was accompanied by two men from the taskforce. One of them was holding a thick pair of handcuffs.

“You had no right to get an abortion.” Steve’s words were slurred, but he was certain she understood.

Toni scoffed loudly, putting her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t get an abortion, you idiot. I’m not even pregnant. It was taking too long for the UN taskforce to find you. I figured it be easier for you to come to us.” Toni shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “Obviously I was right.” Toni turned away from him. “Goodbye, Steve Rogers. Hope we never meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of abortion
> 
> (PS: Isn't the title: Abort Mission clever?)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Celebrating Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327049) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix)




End file.
